


Why are you so cruel?

by jbs073



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesdom, Lezdom, Panties, Underwear, lesbian bondage, lesbian domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbs073/pseuds/jbs073
Summary: Its so sensual and erotically cruel the way Hope leans in with her warm breath on her cheek, to taunt Amy for "crying in bathrooms at parties". And in this story I explore the lesbian bathroom story, by following up on that cruelty. Instead of Hope softening up after Amy kisses her, here Amy instead finds herself overpowered with rage and tries to slap Hope. Leaving Hope to be the one the take the erotic initiative. Her dominating bullying now leading into erotic lesbian domination.A lot of the humiliation centers around how Amy is a do-gooding save the world activist type, and now Hope has her enslaved totally in her power, and instead of saving the world Amy can't even save herself from Hope's sadistic clutches.Instead of Hope being secretly nice deep down, behind the Mean Girl facade, in this story the meanness we see in the movie is fully explored and expanded upon, and dominates their erotic encounter. Hope takes a lot of pleasure in dominating an intellectual activist like Amy.  Someday Amy might be President, but tonight Hope gets to spank the future President's butt.
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Why are you so cruel?

Why are you so cruel?

Its not everyday a fawn just wanders into the den of a lioness. But that is what happened when Amy at her weakest moment wandered into Jared’s aunt’s bathroom, looking to escape the pain of the fight with Molly. It hadn’t been supposed to end like this. This had been the night, 2 years after coming out as a lesbian, that Amy was finally going to have her first kiss, find love, lose her virginity. Molly had had to push her at first. But as she approached the pool with Ryan, she had felt herself finally letting loose for the first time. Stepping outside of her comfort zone. Pulling Miss Fine’s loaned blue dress over her head. For once not feeling self-conscious about her boring plain grey undies, as she dove into the pool of underwear-clad teen bodies. Only for it all to end in heartbreak. And as if it were not enough for the best night of her life to become the worst, that horrible fight with Molly, possibly ruining her deepest friendship forever. 

It was in the aftermath of that pain that she had wandered disoriented into the bathroom for refuge. It had been two emotional punches in the stomach in secession, and she could hardly even breathe, gasping for air. She clenched her face tight and tried to breathe. Tears flowing down her cheeks. Letting out a sob. Only for her reverie to be interrupted with a rude

“What the fuck?”

The heavy breathing of emotional pain turns to a gasp of shock as Amy turns around to see Hope lounging casually sideways on the toilet a joint in her hand. A bemused half smile on her face at the show Amy is putting on. 

“I locked that” Hope smirks 

Amy lightly taps the sink, and slumps, as if it is the only thing holding up her body weight. 

She shakes her head “well I guess you didn’t”. 

She doesn’t know what Hope’s game is or what she is in for. But already from the first lines, she can sense Hope’s lack of empathy. Seeing another girl sobbing into the mirror, Hope’s 1st instinct is not compassion, but annoyance at invading her space. Its about to get a lot worse than that. 

“Whats wrong with you? Fight with your wife?” Hope continues 

Amy doesn’t want to fight. Shes not here to give the confrontation Hope is looking for. She practically begs for mercy, hoping for an ounce of compassion from Hope. 

“Can you please just... leave me alone?”

Amy pauses after the just. She still hasn’t fully read the situation. If Hope is being deliberately hurtful. If she is just needling her. Its still hard for Amy to take in, that Hope would see a crying girl in the bathroom and want to taunt her. 

“Why are you even at a party? Shouldn’t you be like marching in some meaningless protest somewhere...or, I don’t know, in your bed doing homework?”  
Hope had reduced Amy’s entire identity to two lines. Homework and meaningless protests. Yes, Amy wasn’t the type to go to parties. Neither was Molly. But unlike Molly, Amy would have been just find graduating high school without ever going to a single party. She had nothing to prove. She wasn’t the type to get into a fight with AAA and need to show her up. In fact, she was the only girl AAA wasn’t furious at. Molly despite her faux feminism, hadn’t winced at joining in at the slut-shaming to take the Queen Bee down a notch. Only Amy had stayed true to her feminist principles, totally above it. 

Those meaningless protests. If it were Hope being objectified for her beauty, not treated with her full human dignity, it would have been Amy that would have been the first to march and protest for her. Those “meaningless” marches were for Hope and for all women. Sometimes she wondered if all her activism made it difference. It hurt deeply to have a female classmate just dismiss it, to dismiss her as a person. 

Amy gave a barely perceptible shake of the head, no, as Hope unleashed her cruel barbs. She muttered softly, almost to herself 

“You don’t even know me”

“Pretty sure I do” replied Hope as she casually took another puff of her joint. As if toying with Amy’s deepest values, feelings and self-worth were a boring game for her. 

Obviously Hope didn’t respect meekness and turning the other cheek. Pushed to the wall, Amy had no choice but to defend herself. She had never been treated like this in her life. She had never been targeted for deliberate cruelty. Even in the words she chose for a comeback. There was a still a lingering hope, that if only Hope could understand how mean she was being, she would stop and reconsider. Like Hope thought she was just being honest, calling out BS. If she knew she was just mean, she’d retract her claws. Surely no one wants to be mean. 

“No,” Amy answers “you’re just one of those people who claims that they’re honest or calling people on their shit when really you’re just mean.”

No one thinks of themselves as evil. Clearly Hope thinks of herself as a rebel who just calls it like it is. That tears downs people’s phony pretensions. She needs to know she is mean. Amy can feel an anger rising inside her at how she is being treated. She never imagined a female classmate would treat her this way. Unlike Molly who occasionally fell in, Amy had been above all these petty teen games. There was no reason for the Mean Girls to target her. 

For the first time Amy lifts her head up and looks directly at Hope, over in her toilet corner. 

Hope goes all out in her dramatic performance. With her mock surprise and “wow”. 

Theres just something about Amy wandering in there like a wet soaked dog, the free bird with clipped wings. That just draws out the sadistic side in Hope. Amy with her usually bright, perky, sunny personality. Her quirkiness. Her save the world do-gooding. It just gives Hope a profound sense of power, to have her in her hands like this, to crush her like a spider. Theres a thrill, even an erotic arousal to the emotional pain she is inflicting. Amy is always praising powerful women. And Hope feels powerful now. 

The toilet paper roll at Hope’s side, as she makes her big maneuver, adds some fitting low brow comedy, to the melodramatic pathos that Amy is feeling. 

That blank expression on Hope’s face as she says “wow”. As if she really is rethinking her life in a Saturday morning school schedule. You sure showed me. Now I know being mean is uncool. Thanks for blowing my mind. She wants to milk every ounce of cruelty out of this. Up to now, its as if Amy wasn’t even worth her attention. Worth getting up off the toilet for. Just a casual side amusement. But Amy fighting back finally gets Hope off her seat. 

Amy hasn’t been sure how to read this situation the whole time. Her meekness and pleading for sympathy has just invited more abuse. Clearly appeasement doesn’t work. Maybe its true that bullies only respect you when you fight back. 

Amy had her head down again. But raises it to look at Hope. As Hope comes menacingly over, a wolf after prey. The tallest girl in their school. Hope towers over Amy, adding a physical menace to her verbal domination. 

“Wow...no, I take it back. You, are a badass, who takes no prisoners.”

Amy lowers her head submissively again. Not making eye contact after those words. She isn’t sure how to read the situation. Maybe Hope is genuinely impressed that she stood up for herself. That she is the first one to call her out for her meanness. Hope’s overdramatic acting certainly tries to convey that impression. Amy knows she is just being sarcastic. But she doesn’t know what hurtful barb is going to come next. 

Hope leans in close for the kill. The domination is almost sensual and erotic now. Amy can actually feel her breath on the cheek. This isn’t bullying from behind a screen. Or even an insult yelled from across the room. Its close, personal and intimate. Like Hope’s teeth will bite Amy’s ears, along with her biting words. 

“And cries.   
In the bathroom.   
At parties.”

Hope slowly and deliberately circles away from Amy, awaiting her response. Her height is very obvious now. Towering over little Amy. The cruelty of a high school senior, mixed with that of a schoolyard bully. She is clearly enjoying this, taking a sadistic pleasure in each emotional stab into Amy’s gut. Delighting in the pain she knows she is causing. 

Poor Amy had never experienced anything like this before. She was sweet and inoffensive and mostly ignored by the mean girls as nonthreatening. She was a lesbian anyway and no competition for boys. While her strident activist politics, could have made her an annoyance to some, almost all if it was deflected onto Molly and her much more shrill combative personality. Amy was just her softer sidekick. It was so much easier to hate on Molly. And Molly had also shielded and protected her. To mess with Amy, was to get an earful from Molly. Now just minutes after losing Molly’s protection, Amy was on her own. And already a leopard had sprung on her. 

Those sharp eyebrows on Hope’s beautiful face. Staring Amy down meanly. Waiting for her retaliation, so she can inflict yet more hurt. Amy felt a rage and hatred welling up in her, that she had never felt before. She hated Hope and what she as doing to her. Hated that smug look on her face. The pleasure she seemed to be taking on inflicting pain. Despite all her activism against the injustices of the world, Amy was basically an optimist. She believed in the goodness of human nature. Even with men. As the creepy pizza guy had pointed out. She and Molly had just hopped into his car, without the least fear of being sexually assaulted. The horrible things a cruel man might do, to a pretty girl he had power over. At least male evil, she knew about in abstract feminist sense. But that a fellow female classmate from her AP English class could be so sadistic. This was outside Amy’s worldview. She could blame patriarchy for making girls insecure and need to compete against each other. She didn’t hate the Regina Georges of the world. She even sympathized with them. While Molly could at times be dragged into the high school girl catty games. For Amy, they were just victims of their own beauty. Objectified and dehumanized. Just having a hard outer shell to protect themselves from patriarchy. 

But it was different with Hope here in this bathroom. It was hard to see any societal, ideological, structural strings pulling her like a puppet. Hope seemed to relish and enjoy her cruelty. She was doing it, because she wanted to. She had a complete lack of empathy or sympathy. Seeing a fellow female classmate, sobbing in the bathroom. Having just lost her best friend and been heartbroken. All Hope could think of was how to hurt her most. She was beautiful, tall and popular. She could be taking down the rival queen bees. What challenge was there in tearing apart a friendless nerd crying in the bathroom? What would that prove? 

It seemed like nothing she could do would make Hope stop. Appeasement invited more aggression. And yet Hope had showingly mocked the idea that standing up to her would impress her. She was relentless at digging at Amy’s emotional weak-points and vulnerabilities. 

Amy had known that Hope was probably being sarcastic at her mock “badassery”. But she hadn’t been fully prepared for the cruel finale to her act. Taunting her for crying. “At parties”. Knowing it was the only party Amy had been to. She genuinely wanted to know why Hope was being so cruel. What she got out of it. What could motivate her to do this to a fellow human who had done nothing to her. 

Amy remembered to earlier in the day, how she had naively smiled and said “yeah” when Hope had asked her about “scoring the teacher’s number”. Only to have Hope roll her eyes in absolute disgust. Amy had given a look of confusion at that. 

“Why are you so cruel?” Amy demanded. 

She had finally gotten it out. 

But Hope merely shrugged as though there was nothing wrong with being cruel, like it was not a quality to be ashamed of. That it was Amy who ought to be ashamed of being weak enough to invite cruelty. 

“I just don’t like meek people” she gives a small chuckle of disgust at the very term and looks down at Amy like she is trash, literally looks down as she towers over her like a little girl “you’re like Molly’s little sidekick bitch.” 

The unrelenting onslaught is just too much for Amy. Even Molly had slut-shamed AAA over her “road side assistance”. Only pure little Amy had been above those petty high school girl games. Never judging a fellow woman. Never putting them down. But something snapped in Amy now. She was like a cornered animal, back against the wall. Just desperately trying to scratch back and defend herself. She was never one to judge a girl for her looks, in either a good or bad way. But as Hope stood domineering over her, with her Amazon statuesque frame, it was impossible to ignore her beauty and hotness. Hot, strong, beautiful, tall, athletic, popular. What more did Hope want? Why did a hot girl need to toy with a crying nerd whimpering into the mirror?

“Well you’re just a basic hot girl, who’s going to peak in high school.”

It was the opposite of everything Amy had ever believed in and fought for. To judge a woman for her looks and say that is her only worth. But clearly Hope was just a mean bitch who valued herself that way. Whose only concept of power, was being the queen bee Mean Girl of high school. And that wouldn’t last…. Hopefully it wouldn’t last. 

Hope’s beautiful flawless shining hair, contrasted with Amy’s natty chlorine soaked, hanging like a wet dog’s. Amy was breathing heavily again like when she had first entered. Her eyes were red and heavy from the crying she had been doing. 

Hope had a strange look on her face. Not quite a smirk again. More like quixotic calculating. Waiting for her next move. Not sure what to make of this wet dog. While all Hope’s barbs had been painful dagger thrusts into the heart. All Amy had managed as “insults” was that Hope was hot and mean.   
Finally the rage burning in Amy was just too much. She felt like there was nothing she could do to hurt Hope. Even her insults were just compliments to her beauty. She felt a raw hatred she had never known before. She knew that the wheels were rolling in Hope’s mind to think up new ways to hurt and humiliate her. Never before had she noticed just how tall Hope really was. But she didn’t care. She had had her heart broken romantically and lost her best friend within minutes. And now Hope was doing this to her. She couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t take the relentless hurt. She wanted Hope to feel the pain she was dishing out. 

In a moment of blind anger, Amy felt her hand reach out and try to slap Hope in the face. Within microseconds, Hope had caught Amy by the wrists, and easily overpowered her like a small child. Now that Amy was both the physical aggressor and so much weaker, Hope would be justified in doing anything to her. To her shock, she felt Hope grab her tightly, and lean down for a harsh forced kiss. Amy felt Hope’s tongue invade her mouth, conquering it. That same tongue that had uttered all those cruel words was now inside Amy’s mouth owning it. In the back of her mind, Amy had been hoping that the night would end with a kiss and lesbian sex with Ryan. She had never imagined it would be with Hope. Least of all, 10 seconds ago. Hope would have been the last person in the world then. But now Amy found herself becoming incredibly aroused at the rough treatment. Hope was so much hotter than Ryan physically. Was this night going to end in hot pornographic lesbian sex after all? Amy’s mind rebelled at the thought. She hated cruelty and meanness more than anything else. And no one had ever treated her more cruelly than Hope, including with that forceful kiss. And yet Hope was giving her that hot lesbian domination, she had watched in that lesbian porn on the phone, in the car with Molly. 

She was turned on, aroused, wet down there, Amy couldn’t deny that. And yet she still wanted to confront Hope on all her cruelty. Stay true to her activist self, and make that sadistic bully answer. 

Under Hope’s tight jeans were incredibly sexy black lingerie. While Amy had boring pool soaked grey undies. Amy was an idealistic do-gooding activist, perhaps she would be President someday. She was always trying to save the world, but right now she couldn’t protect herself. Perhaps someday she would be Madame President, and usher in a revolution for equality. But tonight a mean girl was going to get to spank the future President’s pale white buttocks and make them shake and bounce.


End file.
